


Hands On

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal claims he likes it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

  
Neal flashed his teeth like a magnesium spark in the darkness. “I can handle it rough and dirty.” He purred. Except Elizabeth’s hands were already on his shoulders. She felt the clench and ripple of muscles and something in her own gut felt wrong.

Peter was behind Neal and couldn’t see. She saw him reach out. “Stop.” El said. Peter froze. Neal’s face fluttered in a way that would be a complete collapse for anyone else.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“What’s wrong?” Neal parroted.

“You don’t want it rough and dirty.”

Neal stiffened still under her hands and gave a dismissive snort. “I can take whatever you two can give me. Believe me, your nails are nothing on Alex or these two Italian chicks this one time. Took half the skin off my back. And then there was this rugby player in France. Great times.”

El learned to hear the lie in Neal’s ‘trust me’ voice the first day they met. “Neal, you shine your shoes three times a day. You save your allowance to buy 500 thread count sheets. Your socks are made of silk. You can’t convince me you get off on little girls with painted claws ripping you to shreds, or big thugs bruising you up.” Neal didn’t say anything, just blinked in the dim gold light cast by a distant street lamp. “That’s not you. Not the Neal I know.”

Neal remained frozen and she held his gaze. Just beyond she could make out Peter watching, letting her take the lead. Neal’s stunning blues were nearly black in the darkness but it was Neal’s rare silence that told her everything.

El carefully and ever so gently ran her hands from Neal’s shoulders to his chest where his lungs were suddenly billowing. “This is what you really want, isn’t it? What you’ve always wanted. Just this. No pain, no fight. Just slow and gentle hands.”

Neal dropped his head, his whole torso beginning to heave and shudder. Peter finally reached out again and gently placed a hand on Neal’s head, where he began to stroke ever so softly down Neal’s head and neck and back then back to his head again. El worked Neal’s front, careful pets down his smooth chest and thighs then back up to stroke his face which was damp with silent tears.

Neal didn’t say anything, didn’t make a sound, just slowly under tender hands came completely undone.


End file.
